Tales of the Avatar World (Rewrite)
by TheStoryWizard
Summary: A rewrite of my old Tales of the Avatar World series, with some slightly edited old content, and some newer content. I have a lot on my plate, so I won't always be around to write newer chapters, but I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be back.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Tales of the Avatar World (Rewrite)**

 ** _Hello again, , and my old friends. These past several months I have moved between being too easily distracted (something that unfournately happens quite a lot with me) and attempting to salvage my previous headcanon timeline. I realized several mistakes that I could not fix without taking apart my stories, and I could not bring myself to do that. Therefore, I am retconning my stories, and providing both slightly edited rewrites, and new content._**

 ** _Feel free to check out my older stories if you wish to, as they are very good as well. And check out Jokermask18 and SilverOmega01, who are both incredible storytellers._**

 ** _I am going to college soon, so I am unable to write at the pace that I did in my heyday, but I assure you I will always be off somewhere, thinking of an idea._**

 ** _It's good to see you all again,_**

 ** _TheStoryWizard_**


	2. Chapter 2: Air Temple: Last Days Pt 1

**AN: This is the beginning of a series of old content that I am reposting with slight edits, I'm working on newer content atm, however. As we speak. This story takes place in 0 BSC, after Aang ran away from the Southern Air Temple.**

 ** _Air Temple: The Last Days Part 1_**

After Aang left, the storm became too great for Gyatso to risk traveling in, and for many weeks the monks mourned the child as the would any of their own, before quietly putting his spirit to rest in the traditional airbender ceremony. Afterwards, on that quiet summer night, none of the elders monks could get Gyatso to leave his room, as hard as they tried, it could simply not be done.

"Gyatso" Pasang's voice roared deeply into his living quarters, but the high monk's calls came upon deaf ears. "We all miss Aang as much as you do, but we must honor his spirit by continuing to hold up the traditions of this temple. Otherwise, the balance will be upset".

"Aang was supposed to be the one to bring balance to the world" Gyatso said angrily as he walked outside the door. "If you had not tried to seperate us before his training was finished, he would have quickly been able to receive the rank of master".

"We wanted what was best for the Avatar, Gyatso" Tashi sternly told his pupil and colleague. "Aang spying on the situation showed us you did not teach him discipline, discipline is key to mastering the elements".

"Air is the element of freedom, Tashi" Gyatso told him. "Enforcing a move against Aang's will does not constitute that freedom, if anything it spits in the face of everything you and the other elders taught me as a child".

"I will NOT have this argument with you, Gyatso" Tashi said. "Our decision was one that was needed, it was your job to..."

"Enough" Pasang interrupted. "As the head monk it is my job to judge and make decisions, you are dismissed, Tashi. I will continue to speak with Gyatso myself".

"Of course" Tashi nodded. "I meant no disrespect to the other elders, my view of things sometimes gets in the way". he left without another word, leaving Pasang and Gyatso alone, both with solemn looks on their faces.

"I know it is hard to lose your greatest friend in two lifetimes so soon, but Aang will be reborn into one of the Water Tribes. One day we will go to the Southern Tribe and begin our search for him there" Pasang told him. "We have mourned him well, but now we must let his spirit pass into the next part of the cycle".

Gyatso nodded. "I suppose that is correct, I am sorry for my rash actions, Pasang. I will join you and the other elders at the next meeting, I must take a rest".

"Very well then" Pasang said. "You my take a break from your duties for now, tommorow you will return.

That night, Gyatso tossed and turned in his sleep, he had many nightmares of the storm ravaging and tossing Aang about, no matter how much he tried to fight, pulling him and his bison down into the depths of the ocean and beneath the sea to a watery grave. He could not stop having these nightmares, if anything they became worse with each night, and when he awoke the next morning he was anything but rested. Seeing the children helped, but they just didn't have the joy and spirit of Aang, and it wasn't the same.

"Fruit Pie, Monk Gyatso?" a young child who didn't quite have his arrows asked, holding out a large slice to the elderly monk, who shook his head.

"Not today, child" Gyatso said, patting him on the back. "Now run along and play Airball with your friends".

Airball, it brought back so many memories, the day Roku came to the temple he wanted to try out the game, but many were afraid to play it without an outsider, and the young firebender sat lonely in the corner.

"What's wrong?" The Young Gyatso asked as he sat down next to him, offering him a slice of fruit pie similar to the one the child had must offered him.

"Thanks" Roku said, taking the fruit pie and eating it slowly. "I'm not used to these, we eat a lot more cooked food in the Fire Nation".

"Customs don't allow us to eat meat" Gyatso told him. "We're vegetarians, of course you don't have to follow that custom if you don't want to".

"That's okay" Roku told him. "But it isn't the customs so much that bothers me, it's the idea that i'm the Avatar". he said heating the fruit pie slice up some what with just the right amount of firebending. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to master all four elements. Everyone here is so much different than in the Fire Nation. Peaceful, no violence, a lot of customs and rules, and everybody seems so happy with that".

"I know" Gyatso told him. "It's a lot to take in. But Air is the element of freedom, be yourself and you'll master it easy. And one day, you can even play Airball too".

"You really think so?" Roku asked, straighting out his robe after accidently singing it.

"I know so" Gyatso said. "Just be yourself, and you'll be the greatest Avatar ever".

"I think were going to be good friends, Gyatso" Roku said, getting back on his feet and walking down the halls with him.

"You really think so?"

"I know so, now lets get back to training".

That was Fifty-Five years ago, and within a year Roku had mastered Airbending and left to continue to Waterbending, but he came back to the Southern Air Temple frequently to visit his old friend, once even with his new wife. When Roku died, Gyatso raised Aang and tried his best to fufill a promise he made with Roku to protect Aang, but he failed.

"I'm sorry, Roku" Gyatso said with a tear. "I failed, I wasn't able to stop Aang from leaving, and the storm took his life".

His greif lasted for a few more days, but it was no longer so much he could not bear the weight of living, and he soon recovered with the council. But then came the terrible news, just two months after the death of Aang.

"It's terrible" Pasang announced to the other elders. "The entire Western Air Temple has been wiped out, there were no survivors. Everyone slayed every woman and child, and sky bison". the solemn tear driven face of Pasang told Gyatso that this was no lie, the female monks of the Western Temple had been killed.

"Who would do something like this?" Gyatso asked. "Who could be so evil to something that unspeakably horrid?".

"The Fire Nation, Gyatso" Tashi said, tears coming even from his eyes. "Fire Lord Sozin ordered the complete destruction of the Western Air Temple. We are at war".

"We cannot" Gyatso stubborn answered. "War is against our customs. Sozin cannot simply sit on his throne and demand something like this".

"He has done it many times before" Pasang replied. "For decades he has invaded Earth Kingdom territory and set up colonies, now he is destorying our temples. The balance of the world is in danger, and war is on the horizon".

"War is not the only thing on the horizon" Tashi said, looking towards the star chart. "The alignment is almost complete, soon a much more serious danger will occur".

"The Comet" Gyatso said rahter worridely and quickly. "Sozin is going to wipe us all out, we must evacuate quickly, we must get everyone out. The Elderly, the men, the children and the bisonn".

"Sozin's armys are moving at too quickly of a pace, Gyatso" Pasang said. "Evacuation is just not possible for us all".

"Then what shall we do?" Gyatso asked his old friends, but the answer he got was not the one he wanted to here.

"I afraid we must act in self defense" Tashi answered. "The Southern Air Temple must prepare for war".


	3. Chapter 3: Air Temple: Last Days Pt 2

**_AN: I've been into Fanfiction for years, but this story is the one that got me hooked into writing more, easily one of my best, read on._**

 ** _Air Temple: Last Days Part 2_**

Gyatso could not bare the weight of telling this to the children, so once again he locked himself in his chambers except for meetings with the elders, news of the Northern, and then the Eastern Air Temples being wiped out arose as the dreaded comet skimmed across the horizon ever so slowly.

"We are the last temple standing" Gyatso told the elders. "And the Comet's path will not end any time soon, the firebenders power will be castrophic, I urge you once again that we must leave". He had said this many times that day, but his pleas were in vain, the other elders never did seem to agree very much with Gyatso.

"I respect your concern, Gyatso" Pasang said wisely, he always was wise, that was why he was the head monk. "But surrendering our temple to outsiders would be against our sacred oaths".

"Taking someone's life for any reason is also against our sacred oaths" Gyatso insisted. "It is better to run then to turn and cause death only to find that death is around ones corner as well. Sozin's armys will crush us".

"We are aware of that" Tashi said sternly. "But we cannot abandon our temple, this temple is sacred to us all, more than the oaths. You must understand this, Gyatso. We must fight for our homes".

"Can we at least send off the children and the sky bison?" Gyatso asked. "They are unable to fight, the only one that was skiled enough to do so was Aang".

Tashi and Pasang looked at each other for a second, then at Gyatso and then at the children playing in the courtyard.

"Yes, you may send them off" Pasang told him. "If we fail they will continue the traditions of the Air Nomads and rebuild the temples".

"Indeed" Tashi agreed. "The children are the next generation of airbenders, they must survive, this meeting is adjourned".

That evening, Gyatso told the terrible news to the children, and some of them wept as they boarded their bison and prepared to fly off, others were not equipped with sky bison, and they boarded with one who had one. The children flew off, sadness in their faces as they turned back to look at Gyatso. Never seeing their home again, but at least they were safe.

 _Fire_

Huge Fireballs arrived, soot fell from the sky and smoke plumes came from the mountains as the Fire Nation arrived on their machines, every child was shot down and killed, along with their bison. Gyatso had not been able to save them in time, and now it was too late.

 _Fire_

The crimson fire flew from the metal machines as the young adults and elder monks tried their best to fight them off, but the metal would not yeild to the simple whips and slices of the air. One by one, Gyatso watched as his friends, colleagues, students and teachers alike fell to the firebenders despite their valiant efforts. They destroyed every life, and every plant, and sky bison they could find.

"Run, Gyatso!" Tashi said through the soot, smog and flames of the courtyard. "Follow me to the inner sactuary and we can hold them off *cough*". the oldest airbender led Gyatso into the temple and through the hallways, knocking out and even felling Fire Nation soliders with a slice of the air on their way, where Pasang awaited them at the door.

"Only an airbender can make it open these doors, so it has been since the beginning of our people" Pasang assured his comrades. "Enter the sanctuary and I will hold them off". With a blast of air the doors opened revealing the countless statues of the Avatar's before Aang. Aang's statue was to begin construction that day, but it would not come to pass. As the door closed, Tashi and Gyatso looked at with sadness.

Outside the gates, Pasang help off the firebenders as long as he could, knocking them out with slap of air, and killing them with slashes as painless as possible, but it did no good, the horde of firebenders had gained up, and Pasang was outnumbered and fell as fire engulfed the entire hallway. He could do nothing more.

Tashi and Gyatso heard Pasang's death from the other side of the door with great sadness, knowing they did not have enough time to mourn him the two airbenders braced for what they were sure was their death.

"You cannot hide in their forever!" the voice of a buff middle-aged man roared through the door. "We will break through and kill you both eventually".

Silence, as the door was forced open by the combined strength of fireblasts, Tashi was killed before he could raise his arms to defend himself, and Gyatso ran as fast as he could to save what was left. On the other side of the temple, there was still a small group of sky bison left.

"Go, you are the last airbenders" Gyatso shooed them into the sky. "Yip-Yip". With that, the Bison flew in a group far away, where the soilders could not hurt them.

"Well done, monk" The man from the door said, sneaking up on him. "You freed the stinky buffalo".

"They are sky bison" Gyatso smirked. "You have not defeated the art of airbending, even if I fall it will live on".

"Tell me where the avatar is and YOU will live on" The man said, rage filling his face, the largest fireball ever created forming in his hands.

"The Avatar is dead, killed by a storm a few weeks past" Gyatso told him. "You have failed, you have come here for nothing".

"No matter old man, with your death there won't be any more Avatar" he grinned. "I will forever be known as Admiral Irohzi, the man who conquered the air nomads. Sozin will honor me as the greatest firebender in all the history, your life will end, and the Fire Nation will conquer the world".

"You are a fool to think you can simply conquer the world by force" Gyatso simply said. "A wise man realizes that not everyone yeilds to his demands" predicting the mans fireblast, Gyatso simply dodged it. "And lets go of his ambitions and material greed to acheive peace".

"Peace is for losers" Irohzi laughed, the landscape filling with fire as he and his soliders gained up on Gyatso who backed up, trying to end their lives as painless as possible, but it was not fast enough to save his own life as Gyatso got the first wound from a very persistent solider, he used the Air Nomads last resort.

Gyatso closed his eyes, he could not bare to watch as the man fell to the ground, the very breath removed from his lungs as he fell to the ground instantly. A terrible fate. He would do this one, twice, thrice, but it was never enough to stop the onslaught. He was only delaying the inevitable.

"Fight all you want" The Admiral growled. "In the end you will tire, but my soliders are endless".

Irohzi was right, an entire army, at least 2000 firebenders marching behind their Admiral ready to kill, ready to destroy, ready to end even their lives to end the airbenders, end the avatar, and begin the war. Gyatso frowned, but continued to fight. They killed his people, he knew revenge was wrong, but he couldn't control himself. Eventually however, the monk was cornered, a whirlwind unseen by any in hundreds of years killed hundreds of fire nation soliders, Gyatso was exhausted and fell to the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy this" Irohzi said, laughing manically as he filled the room with fire, his remaining soilders watching behind their helmets without any compassion whatsoever. The last thing Gyatso saw was Irohzi's fist and the room engulfed in firebending as sight clouded before his eyes.

And then nothing.

Gyatso stood in a vast space of nothing, endless nothing before him and he realized that he was dead, his spirit waiting to crossover, but he simply could not do it.

"I not deserve this" Gyatso solemnly said. "I deserve to be forever a wandering soul lingering about for eternity in this place. For I broke my traditions, I broke my oath, and I broke my promise. I have failed you, I am sorry".

A rainbow whirlwind behind Gyatso got his attention, he turned to see his old friend, clad in the Fire Nation Robes he wore during his last visit to the Southern Air Temple.

"No, Gyatso" Roku said with a warm smile. "You have not failed. You did everything you could and..."

"And Aang died" Gyatso's voice was deeply covered in tears. "He couldn't have survived that storm, and if he returned, the firebenders would have killed him anyway".

"Wrong" Roku said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "Aang is not dead. He has placed himself in a protection far greater than you realize. A protection only the Avatar can acheive. Sozin has started a war that will shake the world to it's core and last for many years, but one day Aang will return to bring balance to the world, and defeat the Fire Lord".

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Now cross over already, I haven't been able to play Pai-Sho with you in over twelve years".


	4. Chapter 4: Sozin's Deathbed Pt 1

_**AN: Out of all my stories, I believe this was my first masterpiece, I was really in a good, imaginative place at the time I wrote this. It's funny going back and seeing all my spelling and timeline errors though, but I fixed as many as I could. This story is basically Sozin's point of view of The Avatar and The Firelord, but with extended dialogue, and much darker spin on things.**_

 _ **Sozin's Deathbed Part 1**_

Sozin was dying, he could feel it, but it was too soon. He did not live long enough to see the end of the war, and twenty long years of searching for the Avatar came to no avail. The Earth Kingdom proved hard to shatter, and the walls of its great city Ba Sing Se impossible to penetrate. As death's grasp struggled to tighten around the Fire Lord, he began to write his last wills and testaments, most of which were nothing more than simple Fire Nation traditions. His throne would go to his only son, twenty year old Azulon who was more than eager to lead the Fire Nation himself, as a Commander in the ranks of the armys he had defeated many Earth Kingdom cities, but in his last days he realized that the war did not matter as much. He had lost many things trying to take over the world, and he nearly forgot an heir to his throne, Azulon was born much too late, and Sozin's beloved wife died in childbirth. Fire Lord for seventy-eight years, Sozin had brought a greater change than any other Fire Lord ever would in the history of the Fire Nation, he had begun a conquest of the four nations, expanding his empire, and when that failed he used the comet to wipe out the airbenders and start the war, which would never end in his lifetime.

Sozin remembered the day he first became Fire Lord, he had just awoken to check his mailbox to see if any letters from his friend Roku had arrived, Roku had been gone for eight years and was all the way in the Southern Water Tribe mastering the art of waterbending, he sorted the mail, most of it for his father who was on vacation at the time, and one letter from his friend.

 _Dear Sozin,_

 _I'm still struggling here in the Southern Water Tribe with my waterbending training, my teacher Koda never gives up on me, but he's tough too, he says that considering my background I'm progressing really well, I don't think I am, but I won't ever give up. How are you? Is your father okay? Does Ta Min ever talk about me?, I really miss her and you. Koda wants me to get back to training now, but I send you another letter as soon as possible._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Roku_

After he finished reading the letter, he turned around to see the Fire Sages with solemn looks upon their faces.

"What is it?" Sozin asked, though he was sure that he already knew the answer.

"It is time" the elder sage said, beckoning Sozin towards the back of the palace, within hours they were at the coronation ceremony, and Sozin as solemn as rest.

"Uran, your fire lord for sixty-one years has now passed" the head sage boomed across the room. "Son of Tizhao and Mira, now passed. Husband of Vi-Zen, now passed. Father of Vincent, now passed and Father of Sozin. In the spirit of Fire Nation custom, his oldest living son will now been crowned". The headpeice of the Fire Nation slid easily onto his head, as if it were a perfect fit.

"All Hail, Fire Lord Sozin".

From that day forward, Sozin had great plans as he had to tell his friend about them, but Roku was busy with his Avatar training so he sent him a short letter

 _Dear Roku,_

 _I hope you pass your waterbending training, Koda sounds like he is working you too hard. You will get a warm welcome when you return home after all your hard work. I have good news and bad news from here. The bad news is my father has passed away, the good news is I am now the Fire Lord, and following my coronation I will begin working on some things I hope to do for the Fire Nation with your help._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Sozin_

 _P.S. Ta min does talk about you a lot, I think shes had her eye on you for a long time. Don't worry about it, I'm sure being the Avatar gets you all the girls you want anyhow._

Sozin and Roku continued to send letters back and forth over the next four years, eventually Sozin received news that Roku had mastered waterbending and earthbending as well, and after being gone for Twelve Long Years, Sozin received a very special letter from his friend.

 _Dear Sozin,_

 _I have finished Mastering the Four Elements and I am returning to the Fire Nation as your new Avatar, and hopefully as Ta Min's new love. I'll be home in four days time._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Roku_

Surely enough, Four Days later, Roku returned to the Fire Nation, and a warm welcome he got, from many of his old friends. The Fire Sages prepared a great festival in his honor, and Ta min finally went on a date with Roku. Within a month, Roku was married, and Sozin had finished his plans to better the Fire Nation, but sadly Roku disagreed, and they rarely saw each other again after that.

Seventeen years later, Sozin had begun his conquest of the Earth Kingdom and greatly expanded the Fire Nation, but he always encountered some resistance, he just never expected the very powerful resistance from the one who used to be his greatest friend.

Roku stormed into the palace, and a very poweful wind swept Sozin off his throne, forcing him to pay attention to the Avatar.

"I've seen the colonies, Sozin" Roku said angrily. "How dare you occupy Earth Kingdom territory".

Sozin was enraged as well, his plan was great and brought the Fire Nation to a much greater glory than it ever had, he was so enraged that he almost wanted to strike down his old friend. "How dare YOU, a citizen of the Fire Nation address your Fire Lord in this way".

"I dare because you are upsetting the worlds balance by doing this" Roku told him. "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times. The Four Nations are meant to be just that...four".

"I will not take this backtalk from a citizen of my nation" Sozin growled. "If you resist you will be severly punished".

"You need to end this, Sozin" Roku warned him. "I am the Avatar, it is my duty to prevent you from continuing with your conquest, I never thought I would reach this point with you. Our friendship is over, Sozin". He turned his back and walked in the other direction.

Enraged, Sozin attacked his friend with large bursts of fire, but it was to no avail. He sat down, only to see his friend rise from the earth and deliever and blow that send him flying in the air before impaling his robe on the earth.

"This is your warning, Sozin" Roku said. "If you give me any reason to suspect you are continuing with this, I will not only end this conquest, but I will end you". With a whirlwind, Roku was gone and Sozin's palace destroyed.

Sozin wanted to order Roku's banishment from the Fire Nation right then and there, but he could not bare to do that. Somehow, his conscience refused to let him do it, so Sozin decided to be patient, making his conquests small and unnoticable to the Avatar. But he knew someday Roku would find out, so he paused his conquest for many years, but he still had his plans, Roku would not live forever and one day his plans would come to fruition, how yet he did not know, but they would, and Sozin would be the greatest leader the Fire Nation ever knew.


	5. Chapter 5: Sozin's Deathbed Pt 2

**AN: A beautifully crafted Part 2 delving more into the emotional turmoil felt by both Roku and Sozin during Roku's Death. It also provides an explanation as to how on earth Sozin knew that Aang had escaped his fate.**

 ** _Sozin's Deathbed: Part 2_**

Twenty-Five long years passed while Sozin thought over how to acheive his plans, he had started and thrown away many plans to kill Roku, but he realized at the end of them all he couldn't do it. Roku had been his friend since birth, and even as an enemy he could not strike him down, sooner or later Sozin would die as well, and he must pass on his plans to an heir. The heir he did not yet have, despite the pleas of his wife and advisors. One day, Sozin looked out his window to Roku's island in the distance, and saw a plume of smoke.

Roku was in trouble.

Sozin could feel it, the plume of smoke, the heavy vibrations of an erupting volcano shaking the Fire Nation to it's core, the most powerful volcanic eruption in centuries, and he was sure Roku was still there, along with an entire island of innocent Fire Nation civilians. Sozin had to do something, so he swallowed his pride and boarded his dragon, Darkwing and headed towards the island. By boat it would have taken him days to arrive there, but on Darkwing he was there in a few minutes time, surveying the island he knew that without help Roku would not make it out alive, and neither would the other villagers. He saw Roku go into the powerful Avatar State, parting the lava of the volcano and the earth itself to pour a vast amount of molten liquid into the ocean, Sozin went into deep thought.

Without Roku, he could acheive greatness, and all of his plans would come to fruition. But could he simply leave his friend and an entire village to die. No, Sozin made up his mind to do the right thing, and help his old friend.

"Need a hand, old friend" Sozin asked, appearing behind Roku and landing on the island. Roku nodded and the two went to work to stop the volcano from erupting. Roku bending the toxic air away leading many to safety, and Sozin firebending the steam and fumes from the volcanos core in the opposite direction.

"We must act quickly, Sozin" Roku shouted as best he could, coughing in the bitter air. "If we don't the village will be destroyed".

"I'm working as hard as I can" Sozin answered. "Unlike you, I can only bend fire". The volcano was too much, Sozin and Roku had to flee, the islanders had gotten out safe, but they had not.

"Don't breathe in the toxic gas" Roku said, trying his best to airbend the gas away, but it was too much for Sozin, and he collasped.

"Sozin!" Roku shouted, bending the earth to catch his friend, Sozin barely got up to his feet, but Roku collasped, feeling for the air, breathing heavily and about to die.

"Help me!" Roku gasped, unable to move he resorted to reaching out for Sozin's hand, and Sozin was about to deliever that hand when he reached it back, now that the island had been evacuated a look of dumb realization coming over his face.

"Without you" Sozin said eagerly. "All my plans will come to pass, I'm sorry Roku, your life must be sacrificed". He boared his dragon and flew off, leaving Roku only to glare at his old friend as the ashes engulfed him in eternity. A single tear fell down the face of Sozin, but he did not turn back.

Over the next twelve years, Sozin rarely left his throne room. He saw only his wife and his most trusted advisers, but many years brought the greatest plan Sozin ever had. Roku was dead, but the spirit of the Avatar lived in a young airbender.

"What will you do about that sir" one of the generals asked. "And why have you requested your four finest generals to your palace".

"I have expanded my empire, and the heir to my throne has been born, but the Avatar stills stands to ruin my plans, and he must be crushed".

"Beg my pardon sir, but Avatar Roku died twelve years ago"

"The Avatar is reborn after he dies FOOL!" Sozin roared. "I want you to go to each of the four air temples, use the new machines that our master crafters have created, kill every last one of them and return to me. If you leave one airbender alive, I will know about it".

"Yes my lord, it shall be done".

The power of the comet enhanced the Fire Nations chances of defeating the Air Nomads, every last one of them fell to his armies, Sozin had managed to win, with a despicable act such as this, Kra the 49th Earth King declared war on Sozin, and Sozin happily obliged. It wasn't until later that night when he went to bed that he got the news he wasn't expected.

"Nice night for a war, isn't it, Sozin?" a familiar voice asked, Sozin turned to see his old friend, Roku facing him.

"I thought you were dead" Sozin hissed. "I saw you die with my own eyes, and my plans have finally come to fruition".

"It is true" Roku said. "I am dead, but have the plans you worked on for so long really come to fruition, or will this end badly".

"It will not" Sozin said with a smirk. "I wiped out the airbenders, the Avatar is dead, and the next cannot master all elements to defeat me. You have failed, Roku".

"No, Sozin" Roku told his old friend. "It is you who has failed. The Avatar left the air temples before your invasion, and is currently under a protection far greater than you know, somewhere where you will never find him, and your offspring will never find him, and your offspring's offspring will also fail to find him. One day the Fire Nation will be defeated, the world will never yeild to you".

As Roku disappeared, Sozin attacked his spirit in rage, but the only thing he burnt was his bedroom, bending the fire away, he tried to go back to sleep but he could not, rage had clouded his mind.

And there he sat, twenty years after that fateful day, on his deathbed. Roku was right, the Earth Kingdom didn't yeild to his armies, and he never found the avatar no matter where he looked. He finished his wills and testaments and life clouded before his eyes, knowing that he had failed, and the war had not progressed in his favor. Roku's word rang in his ears as his last thoughts. His legacy, all that he had worked for would one day be defeated and erased by the elusive Avatar. The Fire Nation's greatest threat, The Last Airbender.


	6. Chapter 6: Kuruk's Choices

**AN: Kuruk's Choice's, by far was the most difficult story for me to write, not for lack of motivation, or Writers Block, but because of the material within. I got very emotional writing this story, knowing all too well the effects that Kuruk's Choice's had on those around him.**

 **Kuruk's Choices**

On his Sixteenth birthday, when Kuruk found out that he was the next Avatar, it was the happiest day of his life. He could not contain his excitement, he would constantly brag to his friends, and he would try to bend the other elements to impress girls. Of course, not mastering them yet, he had no clue how to do it, and so they ignored him.

Kuruk would first travel to the Earth Kingdom. The 45th Earth King saw Kuruk's carefree attidute and assigned him the toughest teacher in the Earth Kingdom. This did not help, and although Kuruk would only take three years to master Earthbending, he never took the element as seriously as everyone wanted him too.

Fire was the first element that would have any effect on Kuruk, he was fascinated by Fire and would toy with it constantly. His tutors advised him against such behavior, but he didn't lesson and ended up destroying his school and having to use Earthbending to rebuild it. It took him 4 years, and Kuruk almost took his job more seriously, but alas. His attidute would never change.

Next was Air, the perfect element for Kuruk, he mastered it easily in a year. It's nature and high spirits reflecting Kuruk's Carefree nature. Kuruk returned to the Northern Water Tribe at the age of 24. Already a master of all four elements.

"You have done well my son" his father, the Cheiftain smiled upon him. "But you are the Avatar and you must take your job more seriously".

"I promise Father, if there is ever a major threat. I will stay true to my duties as the Avatar" Kuruk said.

"Do you swear by the Northern Water Tribe Code?" his fahter asked sternly.

"I do, father" Kuruk said simply. "But trust me, their won't be any problems".

And Kuruk was right, he traveled the world for four more years and was a complete show-off. Using his powers to impress some people and intidimate others. He wasn't a bad Avatar, he was just more immature than the others. He never wished to interfere in the world's business.

When he was 28, his father finally convinced him to return to the tribe for the Moon Festival. When he arrived it seemed like every other moon festival in Kuruk's opinion. Dull, Boring, Customs, Old Men talking about the two tribe, blah blah blah.

Then he saw her.

It was the most beautiful sight Kuruk had ever seen, and for the first time Kuruk could say that he immediatly fell in love with someone he didn't even know. By instinct he wanted to go over and show off, but he was just too nervous to do it.

"What's wrong?" one of his old friends asked him. "Is our carefree, happy go lucky, ladies man Avatar afraid to talk to a girl?".

"What?" Kuruk asked, blushing so red there was no way to hide it in the icy tundra. "No, I'm n-not...NO!".

"Someone's caught the love bug" Kuruk's Sister Nari said in a sing-song voice. "Go on, talk to her".

Kuruk approached the woman nervously and held out his hand. "Uhh...hey. My names uhh...Kuruk. W-Whats yours" he said stutering, pausing between words and shaking uncontrollably.

The girl didn't try to hide her laughter, she just shook Kuruk's hand. "Nice to meet you Kuruk. I'm Ummi".

"I was wondering if you would like to umm...if it's okay with you, uhh...?" Kuruk asked, holding out his hands but not sure what do afterwards.

Ummi smiled, she held him close and wrapped her hands around his neck, she took Kuruk's hand and had them do the same. "I'd love too". And the two danced slowly in the moonlight, Kuruk wasn't sure what to do, and he nervously slipped a few times, Ummi helped him up and guided him across the ice. Soon enough he was no longer nervously and they stared magically into each other's eyes. The two leaned in and kissed.

"I love you, Ummi" Kuruk smiled.

"I love you too, Kuruk" Ummi said.

Time passed, and Ummi and Kuruk were soon dating, within a year they had grown incredibly close to each other, and after two years Kuruk had finally gotten up the courage to pop the question.

"Ummi, we've been together a long time, and it's been very special to me..." Kuruk started, but Ummi had already noticed the box at his feet and nodded.

"You don't even have to ask, Kuruk" she said, opening the box and placing the bethrotal necklace on her neck. "Of course I will".

A week later, they had set up the wedding. They were to be married at the Sprit Oasis, a place of familiarity for the Avatar. But just as they were about to say their "I do"'s. A Monster emerged from the pool of water and lured Ummi in. Kuruk tried to find her, but he reached the bottom of the Oasis, and she was gone. Ummi was gone. He cried all night and wouldn't live his room for weeks. Finally, Kuruk returned to the Northern Air Temple where he trained to learn how to meditate.

He returned a year later and would do nothing but meditate for long Full Moon Nights by the Oasis. He entered the Spirit World and searched relentlessly for Koh. Never finding him. But one night, after 9 years, Kuruk found Koh's lair.

"Ahh, Avatar Kuruk" Koh smiled. "Have I been waiting for you. I expected you would come...but I didn't expect you to find me this late. Did you have a bit of..trouble?".

"Give me back my WIFE!" Kuruk growled. "Or I swear I will tear your realm apart".

"One, she is not your wife. She your fiancee. I took her before your wedding was over remember?" Koh pointed out. "Second, you have no powers here, so you cannot do anything. Third, if you destroyed my realm you would break apart the Spirit World and (sigh) we can't have that, now can we?" he grinned evilly.

"Where is my wife?" Kuruk asked, charging to attack Koh, but Koh would hold him back at bay.

"She was such a lovely woman, a great specimen to add to my collection wouldn't you say?" Koh asked. "She had such a wonderful 'expression' I just wanted to keep it".

"Collection?" Kuruk asked. "What are you talking about?".

"Well they don't exactly call me Koh The Face Stealer for nothing you know" Koh sighed. "They make Humans dumber then they used to now don't they?".

"You have my wife's face?" Kuruk asked, enraged.

"You are showing expression" Koh grinned. "I could have your face as well, but I do not wish to have it. I wish to toy with you and the mortal world as I please. You didn't think Avatar Ariel could keep me sealed her forever now do you?". He slid back into his cave. "I bid you good day, Avatar Kuruk".

Kuruk felt the realm of Koh swirl around his feet, and before he knew it he was back in the mortal world.

"I'll find you one day Koh!" Kuruk screamed. "I will get my vengeance".

"Some spirits have power over their realm" Kuruk's father said. "Only spirits can combat them".

"Spirits?" Kuruk asked. "I see" he froze the water before him, forming a dagger out of ice.

"What are you doing son?" his father asked. "I see no threats nearby".

"There is always a threat nearby" Kuruk said coldly, raising the icy dagger in the air. "As long as Koh has the ability to plague us all".

Now realizing what he is son was doing, Kuruk's father tried to stoph him, but he was encased in a rock sphere with breathing holes.

"The sphere will disintegrate when I am gone father" Kuruk stated simply, raising the dagger higher.

"No son!, NO! DON'T DO THIS!" Kuruk's father screamed. "It doesn't have to end this way son" tears visible on his face.

Kuruk shed a tear himself. "Yes it does, I will make sure Koh never plagues the Mortal World again, I will destroy Koh and spend eternity with my wife" he plunged the dagger into his chest. "Goodbye Father".

The healers tried everything they could, but shook their heads.

"Kuruk's soul has passed on" the healer said. "The next Avatar has already been chosen. Your son is gone".

Kuruk was given a good memorial service, he would be remembered forever by both tribes and the world. Meanwhile, Kuruk's spirit had made it way to the place the Avatar always was before his death.

"I'm coming for you Koh! Do you hear me! I...WILLL...GET...MY...VEGEANCCCCEEEEEEEE!".


	7. Chapter 7: Innovation

**Innovation**

 **AN: Just a comical little story about the progression of Industry in the Avatarverse**

 **124 ASC**

 **1st Annual Republic City Expo**

"I'm bored" Mai pointed out matter of factly as she was drug (at least in her opinion) around this spirits forsaken expo by her husband, the Fire Lord and their friends.

"Hey guys, check this out" Sokka said. "This thing blows millions of bubbles" he hopped around trying to pop them all to no avail. "It's incredible"

"Oh joy" Toph pointed out, unimpressed. "A giant bubble wand. It's not like I, you know, invented a whole new kind of bending or anything"

"Yeah sure, that's cool too" Sokka continued. "But check this out...this thing toasts bread, I don't even know what that *means* and I want one"

"Can we go now?" Mai asked. "Nothing here is interesting"

"If you want to go home" Zuko told her. "I guess we can, but I'm sure we'll miss out on something"

"Whatever"

"Hey guys!" Aang shouted from a distance pointing. "Isn't that the Cabbage Merchant?"

"Holy Shit!" Sokka pointed out. "It's the Cabbage Merchant!"

"Should we stop and say hello?" Katara asked.

"That might be a bad idea" Zuko decided.

"Do you guys know that guy?" Mai asked, also pointing towards the Cabbage Merchant.

"It's a long story" Toph told them. "Let's just say we've had more than one unfortunate encounter with him"

"Unfortunate is an understatement" Sokka added. "I think the guy hates us"

"I'm sure he's forgiven us by now" Aang pointed out. "It's been years, let's see what the guy is up to".

Everyone shrugged and followed Aang, what's the worst that could happen?

 **125 ASC**

 **2nd Annual Republic City Expo**

"What is it?" Sokka asked poking at the strange metal device in front of him, that was chattering and tapping in some sort of coded rhythm.

"I'm glad you asked, Cheiftain Sokka" the man behind the counter told him. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Zarkus Blackstone Varrick the Third, and THIS, good sir...is the TELEGRAPH!"

"Fascinating" Aang said, leaning in. The Entire group now interested in this strange black metal device. "So what does it do"

"What does it do? Mr Avatar? What does it DO?" Zarkus replied. "Why, Mr. Avatar. The Varrick Industries Telegraph (patent pending) is a device used to convey messages. No longer is it neccesary to take the time out of your day you could be spending do important avatar...ey...things. Now you can send a message almost instantly with my coded word system (also patent pending) through a series of electric cables to another person who also has...A VARRICK INDUSTRIES TELEGRAPH (patent pending)"

"There aren't a whole lot of electric cables outside of Republic City" Toph pointed out. "What If we want to send a message to Zuko in the Fire Nation"

"Yeah" Mai said, pretending she cared. "What then?"

"Well, err, we're working on that" Zarkus explained to them. "Varrick Industries is currently going on a six month ambassadorial trip to the Four Nations to establish cable lines across the world. King Kuei has already given me permission to start operations in Ba Sing Se within the week!"

"To be fair, Kuei will agree with anything as long as he doesn't think it will result in a war" Aang pointed out. "Show us an example"

"Of course, anything to please a potential customer" Zarkus responded with glee. "WALTER! DO THE THING!"

"With haste, sir!"

 **130 ASC**

 **7th Annual Republic City Expo**

"THE BOX IS TALKING!" Sokka responded with glee. "THE BOX IS TALKING!"

"Well" Mai blinked, legitimately impressed. "That's new"

"Oh you like it?" the vendor responded. "Yes, this is really my masterpiece" he held out his hands to warmly greet everyone. "My name is Rhasami Sato, and this is the first of many innovations I hope to bring to Republic City with my new company, Future Industries"

"Appropriate" Aang decided. "But how exactly do you make sound come out of the box"

"Radio waves, my good man" the entrepreneur explained. "Sound is carried through waves invisible to even the most observant human eye which are then collected by this box here. Which I have named the Future Industries Radio"

"Amazing" Toph said, smiling. "I can feel those waves coming into the box and then moving onward. I don't know how he does it, but that's incredible"

"You've got a future here in Republic City, Mr. Sato" Aang said, shaking his hand once more. "I look forward to seeing more from you"

 **135 ASC**

 **12th Annual Republic City Expo**

"Mr. Varrick" Sokka smiled as he approached the latest daring advancement that Varrick Industries had to offer. "It is good to see you again, what have you got for me today"

"I'm glad you asked, Cheiftain Sokka" Zarkus said with his usual flair. "But before I get into that...where are your friends? Off doing important Avatar-ey things, I suppose?"

"I guess you could say that" Sokka told them. "But I'm actually pretty sure they just went on vacation. I have business to tend to here in Republic City though, so I stayed"

"You just wanted to look at my cool inventions, didn't you?" Zarkus asked, with an excusing glare.

"Umm...yeah" Sokka said. "But could stop looking at me like that, you're kinda creeping me out".

Zarkus slowly moved his eye's down and smiled. "I'm just messing with you, old friend, anyway" he gestured towards a large amount of machinery, most of which appeared to be odds and ends, but some of which seemed to be new and inventive stuff, you could never tell with Zarkus, he seemed quite...insane. "This is a newer motel of the telegraph, this is a motel of the Fire Nation I've been working on out of minature construction blocks, this is a sandwich and..."

"What about that...?" Sokka questioned, gesturing towards a large tower of metal that appeared to be several reverse cranes and a small metal box.

"That, my friend is the Varrick Industries Push'er Upper!" Zarkus told him. "Would you like an example?"

"WOULD I EVER!"

Zarkus smiled, as he gestured Sokka towards the inside of the device, and they began rising up from the ground towards the top of the small tower, Zarkus explained that this would help the disabled citizen, or the average citizen to lazy for stairs ascend tall buildings without the help of a metalbender. It was, he claimed, destined to be one of the seven wonders of the world.

"Wow, I can believe it" Sokka exclaimed. "That was elevating"

"I like it!" Zarkus decided. "The Elevator! And to think, I came up with that name all by myself!"

"Hey!" Sokka complained. "I helped!"

"I'll give you 2% of the profits from the first year"

"Deal"

"Very good" Zarkus said, starting to pack up his things, and picking up a baby from a crib Sokka did not even see. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get my newborn son to a daycare. WALTER!, inform my wife that I am done with the expo and will be returning home shortly"

"Of course, sir"

"Why didn't you just take him to a daycare in the first place?" Sokka asked, confused. "Wouldn't have that been easier"

"And have him miss out on all this?" Zarkus responded defensively. "I couldn't have that! One day this company will be his. And the Varrick family line will continue. He'll be succesful just like his father, you see MY father was naught by a simple shoe salesman before..."

"You told me he was a poor seal hunter"

"Well, it was one of the two" Zarkus responded, smiling. "It slips my mind which one"

"You're a compulsive liar, you know that?"

"Why, I would *never*"

Sokka sighed as Zarkus and Walter finished packing, getting ready to leave after the conclusion of the days activities.

"Is he insane?" Sokka asked Walter before they went.

"I'm paid to say no, Mr. Cheftain"

 **165 ASC**

 **42nd Annual Republic City Expo**

"Fascinating" Zuko simply said. "I've seen dragons and bison return in my day. But I never thought I would see this". Picking up the small black box with the two tubes he examined. "And you say that is can..."

"Yes indeed!" Varrick replied. "My father built this company on innovation, creativity, and blowing peoples minds!. So far we've accomplished a lot of that, but we still don't have nearly the following of Future Industries, or even Cabbage Corp surprisingly"

"I see, but..."

"I have however, been thinking about reaching out to more secluded parts of the world, Zhu Li and I are working on excursion to the water tribes, but most of my workers estimate it'll take years to get there, but we hope this little device we'll get us there..."

"Yes, but..."

"Any luck with getting us into the Water Tribes, Zhu Li?"

"No sir" Zhu Li pointed out. "Chieftain Unalaq doesn't particularly trust visitors, and Cheiftain Tonraq has cut off travel to the Southern Water Tribe after discovering his daughter was the Avatar"

"Drat!" Varrick frowned. "Doesn't the Avatar have a corrupt monarch to topple or something? I hear the Earth Queen could use a smackin'.."

"She's twelve, sir"

"And so what?" Varrick pointed out. "When Avatar Aang was twelve he put the boot to the Fire Lord, all bwahhhh, sheeeee, KABOOM!...*energybending*" his eyes darted to Zuko. "Umm...no offense of course, your majesty"

"None taken" Zuko assured him. "But as for this device, you never actually elaborated on it"

"We'd love to stay here all day and listen to your whining" Mai told him. "But we have very important business with the Earth Queen. Who I don't think would appreciate being called corrupt"

"My apologies m'lady" Varrick stated, legimately scared my the old woman's monotone stare. "This, your majesties, in the Varrick Industries Telephone (patent pending). Like my father's invention, the telegraph, it is a faster way of communication. But this, like the Future Industries radio, is an even quicker method of transferring information. Simply dial whatever number somebody has..."

"Number?" Mai asked confused.

"Yes m'lady" Varrick continued. "Number, you see. To help privacy, each person is given their own seven digit number, for millions of different combinations. Simply dial the number, and it instantly connects you with that phone"

"Hmm" Zuko said, thinking. "I could use one of these. How much?"

"For you, Fire Lord Zuko" Varrick happily replied. "I give the Monarch Discount, you can have this Varrick Industries Telephone (patent pending) for the low, low price of only 450 yuans. And I will even throw in this commerative Zarkus Blackstone Varrick Memorial Keychain in for absolutely no charge to you"

"Sold"

 **124 ASC**

 **1st Annual Republic City Expo**

So, against their better judgement, the team advanced towards the Cabbage Merchant, who quickly recognized them and hid behind his cart.

"What..." he asked, quite clearly scared. "What do *you* want?"

"We just want to check out your invention, sir" Aang gleefully said. "Honest"

"You're not here to destroy anything?" The Cabbage Merchant asked. "Because you do an awful lot of that"

"No destruction, today" Sokka assured him. "We promise, our days of toppling over cabbage carts are long past"

"Well, all right" The Cabbage Merchant decided. "Since you insist, I shall tell you...behold! THE CABBAGE CAR!"

Before them was a metal box resembling a ostrich horse drawn carriage, but with wheels, it was painted an obvious cabbage green, and the carriage was shaped like a giant cabbage, a remarkable device clearly.

"Incredible" Aang said. "A ostrich horseless carriage...so how does it work?"

"The Cabbage Car is fueled by coal found in the mines of the Earth and Fire Nation, a system on the inside automatically combusts the material, generating a firebending like effect and...are you paying attention?"

But Team Avatar was speechless, as the Cabbage Merchant spoke, a giant ball of earth being flung by a rather muscular looking criminal came right for them. Sokka quickly grabbed the Cabbage Merchant as they all jumped out of the way, allowing the merchant to escape to safety but not before the car was crushed by the giant boulder.

"MY CABBAGE CAR!"

Team Avatar assembled once again to defeat the goon that stood before them, he would regret interrupting a public festival and day of peace, for justice would be served

 **175 ASC**

 **52nd Annual Republic City Expo**

"OH MY GOD IT'S A MOVER IN A BOX. IT'S A MOVER IN A BOX...WITH SOUND. KORRA! ASAMI! MAKO! YOU'VE GOT TO CHECK THIS OUT...OH MY GOD!"

"I knew that would get your attention, Bolin" Varrick smiled. "So how many do you want?"

 **AN: Ever the con man, Varrick is. And yes, I put in a backstory that is contrary to the one in the cartoon, but honestly. I think Varrick was lying, Varrick seems the type to be a compulsive liar to me, and this worked better for the story**


	8. Chapter 8: The Bloodbenders

**AN: An essential prequel to both Out of the Past and Rise of the Red Lotus. This is one of my earliest and shortest pieces, but I think it still manages to do the story of Yakone justice**

 ** _The Bloodbenders_**

Her skills were known now, and Hama was once again back in prison, she had expected to escape, at first she was in a dry metal cell as usual, but she would not be broken, and she would not be beaten. Before the Full Moon could grant her it's unique powers she was moved to another cell, deep in the Fire Nation capital, in the high security Boiling Rock Prison. The war was over, The Fire Nation had been defeated, but Hama found herself ultimately defeated herself. Someone named "The Mechanist" had engineered her special cell, waterbending proof, but she grinned in the face of irony, for no cell could contain her true power. Her power to enforce her will on others.

Months passed, the guards must have known of her skills, that Katara was clever, if no one was around to bloodbend, she could not force her escape, she just patiently waited for another way out, but none came. Her legacy would die with her, it was true, she had taught Katara how to bloodbend, but she would not continue or teach anyone this art, she had to have a fresh start, with one who was willing to enforce his will on others, one who had no qualms about control, one who would be more than willing to continue the art and power of bloodbending to the rest of the world, and after twenty-five long years, Hama found her student. A waterbender jailed for crimes against Republic City and leader of the Red Monsoons, Yakone.

The guards were fool enough to jail them together, every full moon when the guards were gone she would teach Yakone the art of bloodbending, and unlike Katara he reveled it's power, ready to enforce his will. Hama had succeeded in creating the next bloodbending master. Then she instated the next part of her plan, she engaged in a fight with Yakone, and Yakone was moved to another cell, he promised that he would escape himself, and then free her.

It was one full year after Yakone was imprisoned, he attacked the guards and escaped the cell, she could feel it in her blood that Yakone had suceeded, and withing minutes she was realized from her cell, together they attacked the guards and escaped the prison cell. At a campsite a few days later she congratulated Yakone.

"Thank you for helping me, Yakone" Hama told him. "You have progressed far more than I ever dreamed, now will get revenge on Katara for the years I spent in prison. For the years I was...GAHHH". She couldn't believe her eyes, without the help of a full moon, the man was tossing Hama around like a ragdoll.

"How?" Hama asked. "HOW DARE YOU!". She tried to fight back, but her bloodbending was not strong enough, she fought for as long as she could, but Yakone's grip was too strong, and then he closed his hands like a fist. Hama fell quicker than she was put under his control, and her dead body hit the ground with a thud.

"My power is beyond your comprehension, old hag" Yakone said, laughing. "I am the greatest bloodbender, and only my legacy is worthy of this great skill". Yakone looked out at the landscape of Republic City and grinned. "So. Revenge on the Avatar and his puny wife. It would be my pleasure".


	9. Chapter 9: Modern Rulers

**Modern Rulers**

 **AN: A Reference book containing hints to some stories and names that will be dropped in the future, I have yet to come up with names for rulers of the Water Tribes or even Omashu, and I don't feel like the Air Temples would have really had "rulers" so that seemed out of the picture, but if anyone wishes to help with names please let me know.**

 **Earth Kingdom**

 **46th Earth King Thrakus the Elder: Ruled from 318 BSC to 205 BSC**

 **47th Earth King Thrakus the Lesser: Ruled from 205 BSC to 120 BSC**

 **48th Earth (Queen) Mharus: Ruled from 120 BSC to 34 BSC**

 **49th Earth King Kra the Unyeilding: Ruled from 34 BSC to 25 ASC**

 **50th Earth King Keldorn the Avenger: Ruled from 25 ASC to 65 ASC**

 **51st Earth King Odin the Vigilant: Ruled from 65 ASC to 79 ASC**

 **52nd Earth King Kuei: Ruled from 79 ASC to 128 ASC**

 **53th Earth (Queen) Hou-Ting: Ruled from 128 ASC to 171 ASC**

 **Fire Nation**

 **Fire Lord Sozin The Great: Ruled from 215 BSC to 167 BSC**

 **Fire Lord Sozin the Wise: Ruled from 167 BSC to 145 BSC**

 **Fire Lord Tizhao: Ruled from 145 BSC to 119 BSC**

 **Fire Lord Uran: Ruled from 119 BSC to 58 BSC**

 **Fire Lord Sozin the Conqueror: Ruled from 58 BSC to 20 ASC**

 **Fire Lord Azulon: Ruled from 20 ASC to 95 ASC**

 **Fire Lord Ozai: Ruled from 95 ASC to 100 ASC**

 **Fire Lord Zuko: Ruled from 100 ASC to 167 ASC**

 **Fire Lord Izumi: Ruled since 167 ASC**


	10. Chapter 10: A Thousand and One Words

**AN: If anyone is interested, or knows somebody who is interested in creating art for the story in general, specific stories or my Original Characters (particularly the rulers mentioned in the previous chapter) it would be greatly appreciated. My favorite artwork will be given shoutouts in future chapters.**

 **Keep in mind Thrakus the Elder (commonly known by his canon name of the 46th Earth King) can be found on the 46th Earth King Avatar Wikia page, and Uran (Sozin's Father) and Tizhao (Sozin's Grandfather) can be found in the Fire Nation Royal Gallery Avatar Wikia page. Although, artwork of them would also be appreciated, as it is always nice to see a more detailed perspective**

 **A Thousand and One Words**

 **105 ASC**

 **Omashu**

"Congratulations, Aang; Zuko" Bumi said, nodding to both of them. "This is very impressive"

"I agree" King Kuei responded. "This is quite the settlement you've got planned out here, are you certain it will work?"

"We have the utmost confidence in this settlement" Aang assured them. "Republic City has to work"

"A United Republic of Nations is just what the world needs in the aftermath of a century of war" Zuko explained. "It shows that the war is in the past, and we are looking towards unity. What better place to promote unity than a combination of joint Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom territory"

"I couldn't agree more, Fire Lord Zuko" Kuei conceded. "So be it, I shall bring this up with the council as soon a possible"

"You have my vote, Aang" Bumi assured him. "And as a respected member of the Earth Kingdom council, I am almost certain I can convince the others"

A few days passed, and the four met once again to reflect on the council's decision, with the final vote in the affirmative by the governor of the Earth Kingdom city of Odin's Gate, the resolution to create a United Republic of Nations was passed.

"I would like to thank everyone here on this landmark decision" Zuko said. "With your assistance we can build a better world for the future, and..."

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, YOUR HIGHNESSES, GOVERNORS, AND AVATAR...NESSES, GATHER 'ROUND..." a middle aged man and his significantly younger, distinguished assistant walked into the room.

"Excuse me, but Fire Lord Zuko is giving an important speech" Kuei said, glaring at the man. "You cannot just simply barge in here and..."

"It's alright, everyone" Bumi said, waiting for everyone to calm down. "I invited this man, he has a very interesting device that he simply has to show everyone"

"But King Bumi" Kuei protested. "He interrupted important multi nation negotations"

Bumi shrugged. "He was early"

Zuko could only facepalm in response to the elderly king's retort, but tried his best to regain his composure. "Alright, fine then who is this man"

"I'm glad you asked, Fire Lord Zuko!" The man responded with an overconfident flare that made some of the representatives in the room uncomfortable. "My name is Zarkus Blackstone Varrick Jr. and this is my ever helpful assistant, Walter Pennyworth"

"Hello"

"Walter and I are here from a top secret government group sent to protect you from supernatural creatures sent to kill you"

"Where?" Aang asked panicking.

"You're lying" Zuko said. "I've been around enough liars to know"

"Well, I guess I can see where everyone in this room's sense of humor went" Zarkus said, gesturing towards Bumi who gave his signature snorting laugh. "Very well, I'm here to demonstrate to you my latest invention...Walter, get the thing"

"Of course, sir" Walter said, pulling out various iron rods which he assembled into a stand of sorts which a small metal box and cloth were then attached to.

"This" Zarkus explained to them. "Is the VARRICK INDUSTRIES MEMORY FREEZER (patent pending)"

"Memory Freezer?" Kuei asked. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"The Varrick Industries Memory Freezer (patent pending)" Zarkus said, completely ignoring the earth monarch. "Does just what the name would imply, it freezes a memory. No longer will you have to wait *hours* for someone to finish a portrait of you...no, no, no. This baby can do it INSTANTLY!. They say a portrait is word a thousand words? Well this thing is worth a thousand and uh...ONE words?"

"Ah, yes" Walter agreed. "Very clever, sir".

"Right" Zarkus smiled. "Thank you, Walter (You're Welcome, Sir)...so who wants to go first!"

"Ooh me, me!" Aang shouted, using his airbending to just really high up in the air. "Me! ME!"

"Let's all get one together" Bumi said. "To immortalize this event"

Despite a few representatives being reluctant to try it, the picture was eventually taken, and everybody admired the improvement of quality over a simple scroll portrait.

"Can you get one of me and Aang?" Bumi asked. "For my birthday? I don't have a whole lot of those left"

"Of course, your highness" Zarkus agreed. "Anything for a good friend of mine" he took the picture and handed it to them after it was done. "There, a cherished memory forever"

"You're really going to go far with this invention" Kuei stated. "But next time, don't interrupt in the middle of an important meeting"

"Duly noted your highness, I'll to remember that" Zarkus said, before leaning in to Walter. "Write this down, note to self: don't barge into meetings"

Walter nodded as he pulled out a parchment and quill.

"My family's come a long way from it's past though" Zarkus told them. "I may make a fortune with my company, but my father was a simple ice fisher, if only he knew what I would accomplish later in life, he'd be so proud"

"That's another lie, isn't it?" Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zarkus grinned, holding his hands up. "You caught me"

"I actually taught him that one" Bumi laughed. "Zarkus is a brilliant storyteller"

"More like a compulsive liar"

Zarkus didn't seem phased by this comment, and he and Walter were already well off, and the council went back to deliberating the other topics of the day.

 **153 ASC**

 **Air Temple Island**

As Avatar Aang's closing days came upon him, he was surrounded by his friends and family, even when they were unable to be there physically, they were always there in his heart, and in the form of several pictures he had gathered over the years, but when he look back at the first of all of them he smiled.

 **To an Avatar and a Mad Genius. A Portrait says a thousand words, but a Friendship says them all-**

 **Zarkus Blackstone Varrick Jr.**

 **AN: More of the Varrick Family and Walter, I could not help myself, I really love these characters. Also, a little mini quiz: If anyone knows both parts of where I got the name Walter Pennyworth, feel free to comment.**


End file.
